This invention is directed generally to material handling apparatus and more particularly to a novel, compact loader-trammer vehicle.
While the present invention may find utility in a variety of applications, the invention is particularly useful in mining operations. In this regard, the invention provides a marked improvement over existing equipment for scraper or slusher operations in small stope mines.
It will be appreciated that working space is quite limited in underground mining operations. Generally speaking, a stope mine is an underground mine in which the veins of material to be removed run generally in a vertical or angular, generally vertically oriented direction. Hence, such mines generally make use of plural horizontal shafts or "drifts" vertically aligned one above the other for mining out the vertical or angularly oriented veins of ore. An upper one or ones of the horizontal drifts is the working or mining drift while a lower drift receives railcars or other suitable vehicles and is generally termed the "rail drift". Generally speaking an elongate vertical bore or shaft is provided between the working drift and the rail drift and material mined from the working drift is carried to this vertical shaft to be delivered therethrough to the waiting railcars therebelow.
It will also be appreciated that a similar situation applies in a "room and column" mining configuration which generally comprises a main vertical shaft with a plurality of horizontal drifts converging at different levels thereof. Hence, material must be delivered to waiting elevators at the main vertical shaft.
In either of the foregoing mining situations, as with any underground mine, working space is generally limited. The prior art has generally proposed utilizing conventional front loader or similar vehicles and separate haulage trucks to accomplish movement of the mine material in the horizontal drifts. However, it will be appreciated that this arrangement requires room for maneuvering of both haulage trucks and front loaders within the drift. In many situations this may be difficult or impossible.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a compact and efficient combination loader-trammer vehicle which advantageously loads, trams the load and discharges the load without requiring turning around in the drift. Moreover, it will be appreciated that the use of but a single vehicle to both load, haul and unload the material is particularly advantageous.